Shotgun Wedding?
by hana-to-mame
Summary: Slash. Yuuri doesn't want to marry Wolfram, and Wolfram can't stand it. But he can't bring himself to leave the double black. When ancient, mysterious, and legendary maryoku ties them together, what will happen to the Lord Brat and his fiance? MPreg.
1. See Things My Way

**Shotgun Wedding? (A Kyou Kara Maou fanfiction)**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: Yuuram**

**Summary: Slash. Yuuri obviously doesn't want to marry Wolfram, and Wolfram can't stand it. But he can't bring himself to leave the double black. When ancient, mysterious, and legendary maryoku gives them something to tie them together, what will happen to the Lord Brat and his fiance? MPreg.**

**A/N: Today is 24 April! It's my one-year anniversary of my first ever post here on ff! This story is in celebration of that :)**

**Chapter 1 - See Things My Way**

:Yuuri's POV:

"Wolf, I'm sorry!" I shouted semi-playfully as he shook me back and forth while accusing me of cheating.

"You wimp! How could you do this? You spend so much time on Earth and I never get to see you! How do I know you're not cheating on me?" He usually looked angry when he did this, but he just looked really sad this time. Like he actually cared, not just because we were supposed to be engaged.

"How can I cheat on you? I've told you a hundred times that my proposal was an _accident_!"

"Hmmph!" Wolfram let go of me and crossed his arms as he looked away.

I just tried to laugh it off but it ended up sounding more like an awkward sigh. The truth was, I was starting to really like Wolfram. In the time I'd been in Shin Makoku, I'd become enamored by him. I'd seen his metamorphosis from bratty to loving. He'd hated humans. But I was able to help him see the error of his ways, and we agree on a lot of things now. And he was so gorgeous. Those blonde locks and piercing eyes. And his uniform suited him so well. Of course, he could wear dirty dish rags and still look amazing.

I'm not afraid to admit that I'm starting to have feelings for him. Well, I'm not afraid to admit it to myself. But I'm afraid to say it to anyone else. Especially Wolf. I know he cares about me because I'm the Maou and he's my protector. And I like to consider him a friend but... I don't know how he feels about that. I mean, he's known as one of the most beautiful mazoku in this world. And, as well as we get along now, I still can't help but feel inferior to him.

He could have any suitor he wants. So why would he want me? I'm just average looking at best. And I'm not that smart. And I'm a human. From Earth. I know he doesn't hate humans anymore, but that doesn't mean he likes them either. I'm fairly sure the only reason he makes such a big deal out of our engagement is because I'm the Maou and he doesn't want to reject his king. He doesn't want me because he _wants_ me. I can't take advantage of that. It would be wrong. Whoever I do end up marrying will have to return my feelings. I couldn't dream of of marrying someone just because I had to. So, no matter how often I had less than polite thoughts about Wolfram and no matter how hard I had to fight to keep myself from blushing every time he came near me, I knew nothing was ever going to happen between us. I've been afraid to do anything about it until now, but I can't let it go on like this.

"Wolfram, we need to discuss this."

:Wolfram's POV:

"Discuss what, wimp?" I didn't look at him. I knew what he meant. But I wasn't ready for it.

"Our engagement."

"You wish to set a date for the wedding?" I humored myself. Of course he didn't want that. Still, I glanced at him with hope in my eyes.

I never thought I'd end up like this. Not only did I no longer hate humans, I was in love with one. Well, a half-human, but that was human enough. Yuuri taught me that humans weren't our enemy. And I'll always love him for that. He taught me some of the most valuable lessons I've ever learned. Right now he was unknowingly teaching me how to forget about loving someone who will obviously never love me back.

Why would he ever love me? I was so awful to him when he first landed in this world. I still am awful to him. But that's only because I love him so much. I'm so afraid if I change anything about myself he'll stop wanting to be my friend. And I couldn't live with that. I already knew he didn't take our engagement seriously and that it never meant anything to him. It would be too painful to have him dislike me any more.

Yuuri is my whole world. We have a daughter together. Granted, he adopted her and I just kind of stormed in and claimed her as my own, but still, she thinks of both of us as her fathers. What could be more special than that? And the precious bear bees. We shared a bed. I love it so much, being a family with him. And I'm so afraid of losing it. That's why I pretend to believe that someday he will marry me. But I'm starting to get tired of lying to myself, and I'm getting even more tired of believing it.

"Um... no." He said, just as I predicted.

"What is it, then?" I asked, pretending to be intrigued and curious even though I was dying inside.

"I want to take back my proposal."

"You can't. I accepted, Yuuri, that means we're engaged."

"But... I didn't mean to propose to you. I... I don't want to marry you. It's not anything personal... I just... can't see us together."

"I see." I nodded. What else could I do? If this was happening, who was I to fight it?

"I'm sorry..." He looked so conflicted. I felt bad immediately. He shouldn't worry about my feelings.

"It's fine."

"What? You're not going to fight me or anything?"

"No. Yuuri... I can see you really don't want this." I looked into his eyes, trying to get my fill before they would officially no longer be mine to gaze at. "If you're never going to marry me... then I will formally reject your proposal."

"You... you will?"

"Yes. Just say the word. But only if you're absolutely sure. I would make a great husband for you, Yuuri, but I suppose you wish to explore your other options. I understand. If you just give me the okay I'll have a dinner party organized at which we can make the announcement." I wanted so badly to tell him how I felt. But what good would it do?

"Announcement?"

"Yes, that is the custom. We've been engaged for so long, we must make it known that we are both available again."

"Ok."

"I'll send one of the maids to remove my things from your room." I looked down. I could feel my face heating up; I was about to cry.

"Remove...?"

"Of course." I did my best to keep my voice even. "It would be highly inappropriate for me to continue sharing a bed with you."

"I guess that's true..." He pondered this and put his hand on his chin. "But... we're still good, right? You're not upset with me, are you?"

"Upset?" I actually cracked a small smile. "Of course I'm not upset with you. You've done nothing wrong."

"Except keep you from dating while I was too scared to tell you we weren't actually going to marry."

"Please, Yuuri, don't worry about that. I've been perfectly happy playing the part of your fiance these past few years."

I didn't look up but I could tell he was staring at me. When he didn't say anything, I turned around and continued to avoid his eyes. I left him standing there and went to begin making the plans for the announcement party.

**A/N: So, I realized after I finished writing this whole story that it wasn't turning out that good. And I just finished it about three days ago... so this is all I have that I can post for my anniversary. I apologize, because I'm posting it anyway because I still want to post something, but I don't have enough time to come up with something new for today. So if you read it, I'd appreciate a review, but I'm not going to beg lol.**


	2. Breaking The News

**Chapter 2 - Breaking The News**

:3rd Person POV:

Yuuri was sitting at the head of the table as usual. He was looking around awkwardly. Wolfram was sitting to his right. He was staring down at his hands in his lap, terrified of making eye contact with anyone else at the table. Conrart was on his left wearing a puzzled look. The rest of the table was occupied by honored guests who were chatting quietly until the food was served.

Yuury stood up when the maids brought the food and set the table. He gave an introductory speech thanking everyone for coming on such short notice and promising that the special announcement would be made at the end of the meal.

Neither Yuuri or Wolfram ate very much. Some of the guests wondered if they were ill.

When everyone was just about done, Wolfram took a deep breath and lightly tapped the side of his glass. He felt like he was going to barf as he stood. He couldn't believe this was it. "Good evening, everyone, I'm sure you're all wondering I and His Magesty have called you here. I apologize in advance if you thought you were summoned to partake in a joyous celebration, but as it happens, the news I am about to deliver is rather... well... it's not joyful."

"Wolfram..." Yuuri began to stand but Wolfram politely pushed him back down.

"Yuuri, it's my responsibility to do this part." He said lowly before turning back to the guests. "I stand before you all to properly yet politely reject His Majesty's marriage proposal."

Gasps were heard all around the table. All the citizens knew of their engagement, and of course they knew of Yuuri's unwillingness to make a decision, but they never would have guessed that they would call it off. It had become so commonplace, they all just assumed the couple would remain engaged forever.

"Wolfie, you can't mean it!" His mother shouted.

"I'm sorry, Mother." Wolfram continued. "King Yuuri and I have decided that we will not be getting married. That... is final." His eyes became dark, warning everyone that this was never to be spoken of again. It wasn't very often that anyone took the blonde beauty seriously with these types of requests, but they knew he meant business.

After an awkward pause, slow conversation resumed and Yuuri and Wolfram went back to staring at nothing. When the party was over, the table was cleared and the guests were shown out.

Yuuri said goodnight to everyone and walked back to his room. Alone. He felt a pain in his chest when he arrived and realized that he'd be sleeping alone from now on. As much as Wolfram tossed around in his sleep, Yuuri was going to miss him.

As he changed for bed, he heard a light knock on the door.

"Come in." Yuuri yelled.

Wolfram stepped in cautiously. "Um... I'm sorry to disturb you... but when the maids cleared my things out... they forgot my nighty. I... I've grown accustomed to it and I just can't sleep in anything else now..."

"Oh." Yuuri blushed. The mentioning of Wolfram's nighty had caused some images to pop into his head that he really didn't need to think about at the moment. "It's alright, you weren't disturbing me. Where is it?"

"I believe it's under the bed."

Yuuri nodded and bent down to retrieve the night gown. He walked it over to Wolfram and felt that pain again when he wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Wolf... Is something bothering you?"

"No, Your Majesty. And... I was just tucking Greta in... she wants to talk to us. I told her we'd speak with her in the morning."

"Ok, we do have a lot to discuss with her. But you don't have to start calling me 'Your Majesty' now that we're not engaged anymore..." Yuuri pointed out sadly.

"Actually I do." Wolfram said crossly. "I'm your subordinate. You may be able to persuade the others into calling you by your given name and that is their choice but I refuse to break rank, Your Majesty. Since I am no longer your fiance I am not permitted to be so casual with you. I'm your soldier. My job is to serve you."

"But what if I order you to call me Yuuri?"

"I will not obey as I would find it disrespectful."

"Come on, Wolfram." Yuuri practically begged. "Just because I'm not marrying you doesn't mean I don't want you to still be my friend."

"Friend?"

"Yeah. I know you probably don't see me that way... but for a while now I've counted you as one of my closest friends..."

"Thank you." Wolfram said happily. "I appreciate that."

"My friends don't have to address me formally. Will you please keep calling me Yuuri?"

"I don't know..."

"Pretty please?" Yuuri begged again. "I already don't really like being called 'Your Majesty' by anyone but especially you."

"I'll consider it."

"Thanks." Yuuri smiled contently.

Wolfram blushed. And his feelings were overwhelming him. He couldn't fight he impulse he felt to hug his king. So he did. He lunged forward and just embraced him tightly. "Thank _you_."

"For what?" Yuuri asked as he returned the hug just as enthusiastically.

"For allowing me to have the honor of being your fiance."

"Honor?"

"I don't think you understand what a catch you are." Wolfram said shyly. "Anyone would be honored to be engaged to you."

"Why?"

"Because you're amazing. I'm going to tell you something... a lot of people are going to be after you because you're the Maou. But they're easy to see through. You need to find someone who wants you because they want _you_, not your power."

"I know..."

"Good. Goodnight, Yuuri."

Yuuri smiled broadly. "Goodnight, Wolfram."


	3. Love Twins

**Chapter 3 - Love Twins**

:3rd Person POV:

Yuuri was laying in his bed. He hadn't slept all night. Without Wolfram there kicking him around, he didn't feel comfortable. He had a bit of a stomach ache, but he figured that was just hunger and lack of sleep combining to give him the rumbles.

He sat up and felt a little woozy, but that always happened when he was tired. Then he remembered he had to talk to his daughter. Wolfram was probably already up and waiting to talk to her.

He climbed out of bed and went into the hall. He began walking when he ran into Doria.

"Ah! Yuuri, please come quick!" She panted.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, alarmed.

She started to ramble really fast. "It's Wolfram. His troops became worried when he didn't show up for training. I went into his room to see if he was awake but he was all sweaty and he was vomiting over the side of his bed. I called for Gisela and she's checking him out right now. Greta is there and they're all really worried and we think you should be there too."

"Ok." Yuuri followed her quickly. Wolfram was ill? That wasn't good.

When Yuuri walked into Wolfram's room, everyone was staring at him.

"I know what's wrong with him." Gisela announced cautiously. "But I think everyone should leave. His Majesty and Princess Greta may stay. This is a family matter."

Everyone furrowed their brows and grudgingly shuffled out. Celi looked extremely worried as she left the room.

"Gisela, please tell us what's wrong with me." Wolfram pleaded.

"Well... I'm not sure how you're going to take this news, but... you're pregnant."

Wolfram's and Yuuri's eyes grew wide.

"What? _How_ can I be pregnant!" Wolfram screamed.

"And you called _me_ a cheater!" Yuuri was hurt. All that time Wolfram was scared of him cheating he was doing it himself.

"I never cheated on you!" Wolfram yelled sadly. "I swear! Gisela, please tell me how this is possible."

"Hmm... that's difficult to explain." She stammered. "You see... a homosexual couple can conceive a child when there is extreme amounts of maryoku flowing during... um..."

"But..." Wolfram was shocked. "Greta, you should wait outside with the others."

"But I want to stay with you! I hardly get to see you anymore!"

"Greta," Yuuri walked her to the door, "Wolfie and I need to have a long talk. I promise we'll spend the rest of the day with you, ok?"

"Both of you?"

"Absolutely." Yuuri agreed. Even if Wolfram was cheating on him, he was Greta's father as well.

He walked back into the room. "She's outside."

"Good." Wolfram said, then looked back to Gisela. "I cannot be pregnant. Even if there was some super special magic involved, Yuuri and I never... engaged in sexual activities."

Gisela suddenly looked worried. "You... didn't?"

"No. So it must be something else."

"Oh no. This could be even worse..." Gisela rubbed her head. "You see, there is this legend. When two male mazoku are in a relationship and have strong feelings for one another, they can conceive a child during copulation. It's called a love child. It has even been known to happen when the love is one-sided and a rape or something like that takes place."

"Gisela... not to thwart your theory..." Wolfram said shyly. "But... I've never had sex with anyone. I..."

"No one?" She asked, worried.

"That's what I said."

Yuuri stared down at him. He'd never slept with anyone? He was so attractive and so many people wanted him.

"There's more to the legend." Gisela went on. "Supposedly... when there is love between extraordinarily powerful mazoku... a love child can be conceived simply through touch."

"Oh no..." Wolfram said, horrified.

"That's not it." Gisela pursed her lips. "Yuuri, would you mind if I examined you as well?"

"Um... sure? I don't see why but..."

"Please lay down next to Wolfram."

Yuuri did as he was told and let Gisela examine him.

"Oh my..." she brought a hand to her mouth.

"What? What is it? Do I have a tumor or something?" Yuuri was in a state of panic.

"No, Your Majesty." Gisela laughed awkwardly. "When a love child is conceived through touch it is always accompanied by a brother or sister. They're called love twins."

Wolfran sat up. "You mean I'm having twins?"

"No." Gisela stood straight up. "I mean you're both pregnant. Love twins are separated, one in the magical womb of each parent. They long to be together just like their parents in most cases. The legend states that the love twins are a result of the parents' strong desire to be with each other..."

"Wait. Wait. _Wait_." Yuuri put his hands in the air. "Did you just say _I_ am pregnant?"

"Yes. I'd say you both conceived about a day ago."

"I... I... oh my god." Yuuri felt like he was going to cry. "This can't be happening."

"I'm sorry." Gisela said. "I know this is hard, since you two just called off your engagement yesterday..."

"It's not your fault, Gisela." Wolfram said sadly.

"Yeah, please don't worry about it." Yuuri added. "We'll sort things out."

"But... how can you know we're pregnant if we just conceived..." Wolfram asked, puzzled.

Gisela nodded. "Love twins are easy to detect, especially when conceived by males because it's so rare and unique."

"Oh." Wolfram put his hand on his stomach and looked down.

Gisela smiled politely. "Ok, now keep in mind that I'll be here to assist you both throughout the pregnancies. I'll have to read up on delivery of male patients, but I know the basics for now."

"Thank you." both Yuuri and Wolfram said at the same time.

She bowed and left the room.

:Wolfram's POV:

"We're pregnant." Yuuri stated the obvious.

"I know..." I said, still in shock.

"What should we do?"

"I don't know..." What could we do? We'd just broken up and now we find out we've conceived some magical love children? I thought that was just a myth. "I'm scared." I admitted that out loud without thinking. But it was true. I knew this was all my fault. I was so in love with Yuuri, and my powers are so strong... it's my fault we're in this predicament. And after Gisela's explanation about how the love can be one-sided, he knows this as well. He must be furious.

"Me too."

"What are you afraid of?"

:Yuuri's POV:

"I'm afraid of having to raise these children." I admitted to my ex-fiance. "I'm already doing such a bad job with Greta... I can't handle two more."

"Yuuri, you do a wonderful job with Greta. She loves you very much."

"I know. But... I'm scared for us too." I said. I knew he didn't want to marry me, but I had to tell him how I felt about this. "I think we could handle raising Greta even though we're not together. But babies? I don't like the idea of raising them like this..."

"So... we're having them?"

"What? Of course we're having them! I could never forgive myself if I gave mine up, and I wouldn't be able to forgive you either."

"I would never!"

"Then why bring it up?"

"I didn't know what you were thinking!"

"Ok, I'm sorry. I don't want to fight right now." I was so confused.

"Right. I'm sorry too..."

"Ok... and I don't want to split them up."

"Neither do I." Wolfram looked so sad. I felt so horrible for doing this to him. It was obvious I was at fault for this. I was surprised he wasn't angry with me because I knew he must have figured out by now that I love him.

"Do you... want to get back together then? Not that we were ever really together..." I stuttered. "But... if we're going to have these babies and raise them together... then we should be together."

Wolfram blinked at me. "Are you... reinstating your proposal?"

"I suppose. If you don't want to... I understand, we can work something else out..."

"No! I think that's the best choice. But we'll need to begin preparations. I don't want you changing your mind. I want you to mean it this time."

"Of course I mean it. It's for the good of the children."

:Wolfram's POV:

The good of the children? Did he really not care about me so much? "Right. The children. Can you believe that?" I almost laughed. "We'll have three kids."

"I know." Yuuri smiled a little.

When I saw that smile, I knew I'd made the right decision in reaccepting his proposal. Who cared if he was only doing it because we were pregnant? He wanted to marry me. For real. And I wanted that so badly.

And in all honesty, I kind of liked the idea of having a baby. Having _Yuuri_'s baby. And I couldn't help but sing a little on the inside knowing that he was carrying mine as well. I was getting the family I'd always wanted. And that sounded a little selfish to me. But didn't I deserve to be a little selfish once in a while?

:Yuuri's POV:

"So... I'm your fiance again?" Wolfram asked me.

"I suppose so." I answered, trying not to freak him out by letting him catch onto how happy I was about that. I wasn't going to keep putting it off. I had a reason to want it now.

Not that that's the only way I saw my future children. I'd just found out about them and yet I already loved them.

I felt bad for putting Wolfie through this. But I wanted him to be mine. And now he was going to be. So no more postponing the wedding.

"Then... I can move back into your room?"

"Sure."

"Good. I couldn't get any sleep last night. I'm too used to kicking you out of bed." my once-again fiance said with a chuckle.

"Ha. I'll be honest... I couldn't sleep either because I'm too used to getting kicked out of bed."

"Should we tell everyone the news?" He looked at me with sorrow in his eyes. Why was he sad? Was it because he was stuck with me?

"Yes. There's no use in keeping it from them." I answered with a loud sigh. "But... I'd like to tell my parents and Shori first. Maybe your family should know before everyone else as well. And Greta should be there too."

"She's going to have two little siblings. I..." Suddenly Wolfram's face fell dramatically. "I wonder if she's told anyone?"

"Oh no... so do I." I panicked. "I guess we should go see."

"Ok." Wolfram agreed with his voice laced in fear.

We stood up silently and walked to the door together. When we opened it and looked outside, everyone was gaping at us. Gwendal was staring daggers at me.

"I think she told them..." I said in a small voice.

Gwendal's nostrils flared. "You did indecent things to my little brother! Out of wedlock!"

"No I didn't! I swear! Gisela, please tell them..."

Gisela went on to explain the legend of the love children.

:3rd Person POV:

Everyone wore wide eyes and slack jaws.

Celi spoke first. "I'm going to have more grandchildren! Oh, Wolfie, I'm so happy!"

"So am I, mother." Wolfram smiled happily.

Yuuri caught the smile out of the corner of his eye and mirrored it on his own face. "And we've decided not to call off the engagement."

"Ah! Your Majesty, that is wonderful news!" Günter clasped his hands together.

"It is." Yuuri's smile grew wider as he took hold of Wolfram's hand.

Wolfram looked up at him in surprise, a bit of red tinging his cheeks. "Yuuri...?"

"I don't want to wait any longer, in fact. I'd like to begin the wedding preparations immediately. We want to be married as soon as possible."


	4. Family Matters

**Chapter 4 - Family Matters**

:Wolfram's POV:

After everyone went through the motions of congratulating Yuuri and and I, we decided we needed to have a serious chat with Greta. And since Yuuri had promised we'd spend the whole day with her anyhow, we figured we should get that out of the way so we could have a nice time as a family.

We were sitting out in the garden. Greta was sitting in Yuuri's lap and I was next to them. I decided to try and cuddle up next to Yuuri by leaning against his side and resting my head on his shoulder. We were engaged for real now, so this was ok, right? He said so. He said he didn't want to waste any time. That meant we could start acting more like a couple, right?

He didn't seem to mind. He shifted a little and at first I was hurt that he didn't want me touching him like that but then I felt his arm come around my back and realized that he was just trying to readjust his position so he could hold both me and Greta.

I couldn't control the happiness I felt welling up inside me. Even if it was just because of these babies, he wanted me. Yuuri _wanted_ to marry me. And I was so grateful for that. But that wasn't the only happiness I was feeling. I was truly happy to be pregnant. It made me feel proud to know that I was carrying a baby inside me. And I didn't know who this person was but I already felt so much love for it. And it's twin, the baby Yuuri was carrying.

"So... you're not splitting up?" Greta asked us with happiness and confusion in her voice.

"No." I said proudly.

"That makes me happy. I wanted to cry after last night." Greta's smile fell a little. It hurt to see that. "I didn't want my parents to break up. I love you both. But... why are you back together all of a sudden?"

"We didn't want you or the new babies to have a broken family either." I said. It was true. I kept thinking of Greta after Yuuri and I called it quits. I'm fairly certain that I would have asked Yuuri to reconsider within two or three days if for no one else's sake but hers.

"Right." Yuuri agreed easily. "We love you so much, Greta. And Wolfram and I make a really good team, actually."

I could feel the honesty in his words. He meant it. He may not have loved me, but he valued me. And that made everything even better.

:Yuuri's POV:

For a moment, I thought I was hallucinating that smile on Wolfram's face. But it was still there even after I blinked a few times. He was happy. And I was happy. And Greta was happy. Everyone in the castle was happy (even Gwendal; I could tell he was secretly proud of our reengagement) in the castle and it was so perfect.

I'll admit, I was a little scared. Could I really raise twins? I was glad I wouldn't be on my own, but still. I was so young. Sure, mazoku do things differently and this might not be so unusual but it was still so terrifying.

Oddly, though, that didn't make me unhappy. I was scared, but I was also excited. Greta would be a big sister and Shori would be an uncle. What would our babies look like? Would they look like me or Wolfram or a little of both? Were they boys? Girls? One of each?

It was thrilling to think about the possibilities. I wondered if they would be powerful or if they would have no powers at all. Would they like me?

:Wolfram's POV:

We spent the rest of the morning tending to the garden. Sometimes Yuuri and I would just stand back and watch ourr daughter happily play in the dirt. He even held my hand. I didn't want to let go. It felt so good to have my hand in his. I loved this new development in our relationship. He wasn't afraid to show me some affection. We stood close together, with our hands interlocked, and he never gave any sign that he wanted to stop.

After that, we sat down to eat a nice lunch together. We listened to Greta tell us stories of some of her adventures with Anissina and Mother.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a big sister."

"You'll have to help us with the new babies." Yuuri said sweetly.

"And you know... we might not get to spend a lot of time with just you once they come. But that doesn't mean we'll love you any less." I told her.

"But we'll have a lot of time before then." Yuuri tried to console her. "And I promise we'll try to do more things together. All of us, before _and_ after the babies are born."

"Good. I'm kind of excited." Greta laughed. "We're going to be one big happy family."

"That's right." I said happily.

The rest of the day we continued to catch up with Greta. While Yuuri was away on Earth, I was away from the castle a lot as well. So it was nice to spend a whole day together.

When nighttime came, Yuuri and I tucked Greta into her bed and told her we'd talk more tomorrow.

Then we walked back to our bedroom. I'd had the maids bring my things back there earlier that day.

"Let's get changed," Yuuri said, "and then I want to talk to you some more."

"Ok." I started to remove my uniform and saw him begin to look uncomfortable. I sighed. "Yuuri, there's no need to be shy. We're going to be married, so it's ok."

He nodded, a small amount of blush still on his cheeks.

It was surprisingly not too awkward as we undressed. I could have sworn I saw his eyes wander, but I was probably just imagining things.

As I was smoothing my nighty out, I felt something come around my waste. I went into soldier mode at first, thinking I was being attacked, but the I recognized the touch. It was Yuuri, he was hugging me. I turned around to face him and he squeezed me a little tighter.

"Yuuri? Are you ok?"

"Of course I'm ok." he said nervously. "I um... I was wondering... since we're getting married... I wonder... could I try something?"

"Uh... sure. I guess."

He leaned closer and I experienced the most amazing feeling of my life. He was kissing me. Yuuri was _kissing_ me. His lips were so soft and he was holding me so close. I didn't know why it was happening but I was loving it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and concentrated on feeling Yuuri, the one I've loved for so long, finally kiss me.

I was slightly disappointed when he pulled back. But he just looked at me like... like he was seeing something beautiful. All I could do was stare at him.

"How was that?"

"It was... it was nice, Yuuri." I smiled. If only he knew how long I'd been waiting for that.

"Good. I just figured... since we'll be married soon... it would be ok..."

"It was." I assured him. "It's fine, Yuuri. If I am to be your husband, you can kiss me any time you like. And... we can do... _other things_ as well..."

I asserted my point by knotting one hand in his hair and rubbing his chest lightly with the other.

He blushed so deeply I thought it might be permanent. "Oh... um... well... uh... about that..."

"Yuuri," I said quietly, "I said we _can_. I didn't say we have to. If you don't want to go that far yet, just say so. I mean, I don't want it to _never_ happen, but I don't mind waiting until you're ready."

"Thanks." He sounded so relieved.

"Come on, let's go to bed." I pulled him over to the bed and let him climb in before taking my spot next to him.

:Yuuri's POV:

"Wolfram..." I leaned on his shoulder. He didn't fight me at all. In fact, he hadn't said anything about the things I'd been doing all day, like holding his hand.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to send Conrad to Earth tomorrow. I want him to bring my parents and brother here so we can tell them the news."

"Ok."

"Do you really think we can do this? I mean... it won't be very different for us to be married. We're already so close, I mean. And I know we can take care of Greta. But babies?"

He patted my back. "We'll be fine. As you said, we make a great team."

"You know..." Something was bothering me all day. I had to tell him. "Our children will be part human."

"Well obviously... but I don't see why that's an important issue."

"It's just that humans are..."

He suddenly looked very angry. "Is this about how I used to feel about humans? Are you suggesting that I would hate my own children?"

"Of course not! That's not what this is about!" I defended myself.

"Then tell me what it's about."

"I just... there's a chance that they won't be able to use maryoku."

"I know that."

"You're ok with that? I thought you would have liked to train them..."

He actually laughed a little. "Of course I'd like to be able to train them. But I'm not going to be upset if they don't have such power. Besides... we could always have more in the future."

I looked up at him. "I suppose that's true, but I don't want to think about more until these are born."

More children? He'd want _more_? I can't really say I was surprised, though.

"Yuuri... I have to tell you... I'm happy. I'm happy about the way things are turning out. I... I know you're scared because this is a foreign concept to you and you weren't ready for this yet... but I'm here with you and I always will be... We'll always have each other to rely on and I wouldn't want it any other way."

"You wouldn't?" I'd never heard him say anything like that before. I knew he cared about me but I didn't know he wanted to marry me that badly.

"No. I couldn't be happier at the thought of marrying you."

"That's... good..."

His lips twitched. "Will you... will you kiss me again?"

"Again?"

"If you don't want too..."

"No, it's fine." If I didn't want to? Of course I wanted to! And if he wanted it, even if it was only because we were going to get married, who was I to deny him?

I sat up and let my lips fall on his, but he soon took control and pushed me backward. I was laying on my back as he straddled me, kissing me relentlessly. Who knew Wolfram could kiss like that?

I couldn't mask my shock as the kiss ended.

"Are you more relaxed now?" he asked me before laying next to me.

"Yes..." I had to catch my breath.

"Good." He smiled widely. "We'd better go to sleep now. I have to be up early to..."

"Oh no you don't!" I protested.

"What? But my men..."

"They'll have to find a substitute for now, Wolfram. I don't want you training, it's too dangerous. We can't risk it."

"But it's my job!"

"Not anymore." I said sternly. "For now, your job is to be my fiance and our children's father. You are to take it easy until they're born. And maybe a little after as well." I couldn't let him go out there and practice with his soldiers. What if he got hurt? I couldn't stand the thought of that even before we became pregnant. But now there was another life at risk.

"Is that an order?"

"Absolutely. You might be mad at me now, but you'll thank me later. It's what's best for all of us. Please, Wolfram." I was literally begging him. "I don't want you to do anything that could get you or the baby hurt. _Please_."

"Ok. You're right. I don't want to risk it either. I just... It's my job to protect you... I'll just feel like I'm in the way."

"You will protect me, by staying with me at all times." I ran my fingers through his hair. I was absolutely loving our new-found intimacy.

"Is that another order?" he asked lightly.

"No, it's just a request. I don't want to be a demanding husband, Wolfram. I want you to be happy throughout our marriage."

He surprised me by kissing me again. "I already am happy, Yuuri."


	5. Yuuri's Family Comes To Visit

**Chapter 5 - Yuuri's Family Comes To Visit**

:Wolfram's POV:

I woke up still in Yuuri's arms. He was so warm. I was almost surprised that I hadn't knocked him out of the bed. But I guess that whole time I'd just needed him to hold me.

I couldn't understand why I was so comfortable. I'd always been comfortable before, but this was like a whole new level. It just felt so... right. I think Yuuri knew that too by the peaceful look he had on his face. For some reason, we belonged together. Even if our relationship was one-sided, it was _right_. He'd finally realized this, and that's why he wasn't fighting it.

Still, I felt guilty. I knew Yuuri loved our unborn children, and that he would always love them no matter what. But what was he feeling for me? Was he angry at all that I had caused this? Was he upset that I made him pregnant and forced him to marry me?

I was so confused. I knew he figured out that it was my magic that did this to us. So why wasn't he saying anything about it? Maybe he just didn't want to hurt my feelings. Or maybe he was really fine with this.

I suppose that's part of why I loved him. He always thought about peoples' feelings. And he always wanted everyone to be safe and happy. He was constantly checking to make sure I was doing ok. And what made it even better was that even before he worried about anyone else, he worried about me. I noticed it a long time ago.

Back then I had hope. I'd see the little things he do that showed that he cared about me. And he never showed any sign of _not_ wanting to marry me. Well, except for never setting a date, but I mean he never went out of his way to tell me that he didn't want to marry me except the day we broke up.

But I don't have any more hope. I couldn't be happier that we were getting married, but I knew he'd never love me. Still, I knew my love for him would never falter, and that's what kept me going all this time, otherwise I would have given up on things much earlier.

As I watched him wake up, his eyes fluttering open, my heart gave a huge thud that I'm sure he felt. I was embarrassed at first, but he smiled at me. Was he truly happy?

:Yuuri's POV:

Having Wolfram's smiling face be the first thing I see in the morning was beautiful. "Good morning."

"It is a good morning." His eyes shined like I've never seen. Well, I have seen it, but it was so rare. I wanted to see it more often. What had made him so happy? I wished I could find out so I could make it happen every day.

"What do you want to do today?"

"Hmm... I'm not sure. What do you have planned?"

"Nothing, really." I said. "I'll have my parents come here in the afternoon, so I'm all yours until then."

"All mine?" Why was he blushing. "I like the sound of that."

I laughed nervously.

"But..." he started, "Yuuri... I don't... I don't want to seem like I'm rushing you or anything... but we haven't set a date for the wedding yet..."

"You're right!" I said. I felt bad, because it sort of slipped my mind. But not because I'd forgotten about it, I was just spending too much time imagining our future. "We should definitely do that today. I'll have Gwendal and Günter examine my schedule. When would you like to have it? Should it be before or after the babies are born?"

"I'm not sure..." He looked a little surprised. Was I making my decision too hastily? "Probably after. It's not that I want to delay the wedding, believe me that's the last thing I want to do after waiting this long... but... I want to look good for you. It will take some time to make all the necessary preparations for the wedding, and I'd rather not be fat during the ceremony."

Wolfram's words forced me to picture him with a huge belly. Adorable. "Oh, Wolfie... you know you could never be anything less than stunningly beautiful. You shouldn't worry about looking fat. But if you want to wait until after, that's what we'll do. Like I said, my main goal is to make you as happy as possible."

"I'll be happy if I can look sexy for you in my wedding gown."

"Gown?"

"Of course. I'm the bride, aren't I?"

"But... you're a guy... we're both the groom." I reasoned. "You don't have to be the bride."

"But I want to." His smile was so pure. How could I argue with that? "I'm a male, but I'm your bride, Yuuri. I want to wear an elegant and elaborate dress when we get married. I won't have it any other way."

"Ok." I agreed easily. "If that's what you want."

:3rd Person POV:

After Yuuri sent Conrad to Earth, Yuuri and Wolfram spend some more time with Greta. Wolfram informed his troops that the second-in-command would be replacing him for the time being. And they chose a date for their wedding; it was to be held about two weeks after their babies were due.

Right now they were welcoming Yuuri's mother, father, and brother to Blood Pledge Castle.

"Mother!" Yuuri yelled as she hugged him a little too tightly.

"It's 'Mama,' Yuuri. I am so happy to see you!"

"I'm happy to see you all too," Yuuri said, "but please stop crushing me. You have to be careful when you hug me now."

"What does that mean?" Yuuri's father asked.

Yuuri stood proudly in front of them all. "I have some news for all of you." He grabbed Wolfram's hand, seeking support. "Wolfram and I have set a date for our wedding."

"Oh, sweetie, that's wonderful!" Yuuri's mother gushed.

"Congratulations, son." His father smiled.

"My little brother, getting married." Shori said. "You're growing up so fast!"

Yuuri was a little embarrassed. "Well... there's more news..."

"Oh?" His mother arched her head to the side.

"Yeah. You see... um... Wolfie and I... are..."

Wolfram saw him struggling and decided to help him out. "We're pregnant."

Their reactions were really somewhat predictable. Jennifer clapped and awed with sparkly eyes. His father looked a little confused, but appeared proud nonetheless. Shori was dumbfounded, his jaw was practically on the floor.

"Yuuri this is great news!" Jennifer was overjoyed. "It must be the magic, right? So, which one of you is having the baby?"

"Actually," Yuuri suddenly found some strength when Wolfram squeezed his hand, "both of us are. We're each carrying one."

Yuuri's mother squealed. "Two babies? How wonderful! Maybe they'll have wings..."

"Again, congratulations. I'm very proud of you, Yuuri." his father smiled.

"Shori?" Yuuri asked. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

He didn't respond.

"Shori," Wolfram addressed him, "Yuuri brought you here because you're his family and he wanted to share this happy news with you. The least you can do is give him a simple response when he talks to you. After all, you will be our children's uncle.

"I'm sorry." Shori finally said. "I was just surprised. I'm really happy for you. Both of you."

"Thank you." Both Yuuri and Wolfram said in unison.

"One more thing." Yuuri said nervously. "Mom, Dad... I'd like to invite you to move into the castle. I won't be traveling to Earth anymore. Maybe a couple times after the babies come just to see it again, but I don't want to leave this place anymore. Shin Makoku is my home. I should have realized this earlier, I know, but I realize it now and I can't be leaving so often. As much as I love you guys... my family is here, with Greta and Wolf. I know Shori must stay on Earth, but I'd like for you two to stay here."

"But we can't just leave Earth forever." Yuuri's mother said.

"Yeah. I have work. We have a home." his dad added.

"You won't need to work if you live here." Yuuri argued.

"Yuuri..." his dad frowned. "Think about what you just told us. Your home is here. And our home is on Earth. We would love to get more time with you but we cannot leave our home. We'll stay for a few days but then we must return. Of course, if you'll have us, we'll visit to see the birth of our grandchildren and your wedding, but moving here is not an option."

"I understand." Yuuri said sadly. "I just want you to know that if you change your mind, the offer is on the table. I knew you would probably say exactly what you did, but I wanted to give you the option because I mean it when I say I don't want to leave my family anymore. When I go to Earth, I am gone for such long periods of time. I was unaware of the tension that was causing, but I'm aware of it now and I want to do everything in my power to make sure that I get to spend as much time with them as possible."

"That's fine with us, Yuuri." his mother said sweetly. "We know exactly how you feel. We'll miss you, but we know you will be well taken care of in this place."


	6. Never Would Have Guessed

**Chapter 6 - Never Would Have Guessed**

:Wolfram's POV:

It was now about halfway through the pregnancy and I was feeling so conflicted. I was delighted that mine and Yuuri's babies were growing so big and healthy, but I'd begun to feel depressed lately.

Although I wanted more than anything to marry Yuuri and raise these children with him, I couldn't help but cry at the thought of a loveless marriage. I thought I could do it without Yuuri returning my feelings, but I was starting to doubt myself more and more as our pregnancies progressed.

I was waddling down the hall of the castle, trying desperately to find someone who would bring me some food to settle these nagging cravings when suddenly Yuuri came running up behind me.

He spun me around and leaned forward to hug me. "How's my favorite fiance?"

I gave a tiny laugh as I kissed him chastely on the lips. I was happy about this part of our relationship. We often held hands and kissed in public like a real couple. And at night we would snuggle up against each other and we'd talk about so many things.

"You're playful today." I said as happily as I could manage as he began to dance with me, spinning me around slowly in the hall. "What's gotten into you?"

"Me? Oh, I'm just feeling extra happy for some reason. It's probably the hormones, but there's no reason for me to be unhappy, so..."

I looked away from him.

"Wolf?" Yuuri stopped dancing. "Is something wrong?"

"No."

"Come on, don't give me that." Yuuri demanded softly. "I can always tell when something's bothering you. You've seemed a little bummed these past few days and I wasn't going to say anything because I figured it was just the hormones affecting you too. But it's more than that. Please tell me. It's not good to keep things bottled inside, especially when you're pregnant. I want to spoil my babies even before they're born, so you shouldn't be stressed out. And you can tell me anything, no matter what it is."

"_Our_ babies."

"What?"

"They're _our_ babies, Yuuri, not just yours. Ours! Both of us! We both made them. Together."

"I didn't mean..." He looked so sorry. I _knew_ he didn't mean it like they were only his. Why would I accuse him of such a horrible thing?

"I can't do this..."

"What?" Yuuri asked in a small voice. His heart pounded against me. Was he scared? Was he worried about me?

"I can't handle it. It's too much..."

"Wolfram, what are you talking about? Please just tell me what's wrong and I'll help you. If you're having more fears about the children, Gisela could..."

"It's not the children. Well, they're part of it..."

"Here," Yuuri grabbed my hand and began walking back toward our room, "let's go to our bedroom so we can talk in private."

I simply nodded and let myself be led by my fiance.

I laid with my head in Yuuri's lap as he played with my hair to try and calm me down. I could tell he didn't want to force me to talk, he wanted me to start whenever I was ready.

"I'm sorry I went crazy like that, Yuuri." I felt so guilty. I hoped he would forgive me. "I know you didn't mean they're only yours... I know that..."

"Wolfram, it's fine, don't worry about it." he had some tears in his eyes. Were they for me? "Everyone says crazy things when they're stressed out and hormones are raging through their bodies. I guess they're affecting you more than me because you're a full mazoku with a part human baby growing inside you."

I sighed with relief. I was so glad he didn't hate me for saying such a thing. "You like when people are honest with you, right, Yuuri?"

"Yes..." Yuuri seemed worried. I couldn't blame him.

"Would you be angry if I told you I haven't been completely honest with you?"

"That depends on what you haven't been honest with me about." Yuuri looked like he was deep in thought. I loved that face. "But... no matter what it is... I would still want you to talk to me so we can work it out. If you're worried that we'll break up or something, I'll promise that won't ever happen. Unless you think that'd be best..."

"No, that's certainly not what I want, Yuuri, you know that." I refuted. "I've wanted to marry you since you proposed to me. The first time, I mean."

"Really? But you hated me."

"I thought I did. But... well... you know how bad I feel about misjudging the humans. And you. But even then, even when I saw you as just a disgusting human... after you proposed to me... I wanted to marry you."

"I'm sorry I didn't realize..."

"It's ok." I said with a tiny smile. "I just... I know you probably _know_ what I'm about to tell you, but I think you've been waiting until I was ready to confront you about it. And I've been afraid of what you'd say since the day I realized..."

"Realized what?"

"A couple things really." I explained. "One is that it's my fault we're pregnant."

He gasped. "Your... your fault?"

"Yes. I'm so sorry, Yuuri. I mean... I'm not sorry that it happened, because I want this... but I'm sorry that I did it when it wasn't what you wanted and... and I'm sorry that I love you so much. Believe me, if I had known this could happen, I would have been much more careful..."

"Wolfram." Yuuri was smiling even though tears were streaming down his face. "It's not your fault. It's mine."

"Yours? But... Yuuri..." I sat up immediately and stared intently at him. "That would mean you..."

"It's true." Yuuri said excitedly. "I've been trying to decide how to tell you..."

"You mean... all this time... we've been in love with each other and never said anything?"

"Of course I never said anything. You're the amazingly handsome and talented Wolfram, and I'm just... Yuuri. There was no reason for you to want me."

"But... I always thought... I thought you'd never want _me._.. especially with the way I treated you when we first met. I figured... I thought I didn't deserve you..."

"Wolfie." His eyes were so tender as he grabbed the sides of my face. "I'd never let something like that keep me from loving you. I... I've been in love with you since... well since the first time I left Shin Makoku and went back to earth. I missed you so much... and the thought of being engaged to a man creeped me out at first, but I kept thinking about you and I wanted to show you that humans were good and that _I_ was good... But I really fell for you once you started to show more compassion for all life. Seeing that change in you is what really made me see how much I loved you because I realized I would have loved you either way..."

"That's sort of how it was with me." I admitted to him. I was still in shock. This was a dream, right? Yuuri did not just confess his love for me. Did he? "I felt myself... wanting you. Not just because you were the Maou and I couldn't refuse, but because I just wanted to be with you. I felt so much pride in being able to protect you and claim you as my own. And I knew I couldn't love you without banishing my irrational hate of humans. It was like... I was seeing them in a different light as I was recognizing my feelings for you."

"So... this is really happening." He looked surprised, but happier than I'd ever seen him. "You really love me?"

"I do. And you know what?" I straightened myself up as best I could and raised my arm. And then I smacked him.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"I was proposing to you." I smiled, feeling proud.

"But... we're already engaged..."

"I know that. But it was because we were doing it for the wrong reasons. Not that our children aren't a noble reason to get married... But I wanted to propose to you out of love. I _love_ you, Yuuri. And I want to marry you _because_ we love each other... and now we can be together for real and we can raise these babies together as a couple, not just as a unit that was thrown together due to the circumstances."

:Yuuri's POV:

"But the 'circumstances' helped us come together, didn't they?" I told him as I hugged him close. Wolfram. _My_ Wolfram, who was in love with me. It felt like a dream. Or I'd somehow gotten to heaven while still alive. Or I was dreaming about heaven... But it had to be real, because I could feel him in my arms. "We were about to make a huge mistake by breaking up. We both thought the other didn't want to get married, so we weren't going to. But then we must have been hurting so much because of being apart, that our love made our magic strong enough to put babies inside of us."

"They long to be together as much as the parents do," Wolfram said, placing a hand on each of our bellies, "just like Gisela said."

I nodded. "They stopped us from not getting married and brought us closer than ever. You know, the bear bees did that too. We were fighting about what love is and then our love helped them hatch."

"And it gave Greta the home she deserved. She brought us closer as well."

"I guess the universe has been trying to tell us something." I laughed despite the heaviness of the situation.

"It must have been that moment..." Wolf mumbled.

"Moment?"

"That night... after the dinner where I rejected your proposal. We hugged. And the next day, we found out we were pregnant. It must have been then that we conceived these children. Because we were so sad that it was really over, and that was the first time we'd touched in weeks. It had to be then."

"You're right, it must be. Wow." I pondered. "It's still hard to believe we're pregnant sometimes... it's like I expect I'll wake up one morning and find out it was all a dream, and that makes me really sad."

"It's not a dream, Yuuri." Wolfram kissed my cheek. "I remember you kept trying to convince yourself that this whole world was a dream when you first came here. That seems like such a long time ago, doesn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Time usually doesn't mean much to a mazoku..." Wolfram looked kind of sad. "But it's been different since you became Maou. Ever since then... every second that I spend with you or doing something for you is precious. And every second away from you hurts..."

"I'm sorry." I said. I knew the mazoku saw time differently since they lived so long. But who knew that perception could change with love? "But we haven't been apart in a really long time. So why have you seemed so sad lately?"

"Because I thought you were only marrying me because of the kids. I never would have guessed you returned my feelings. I wasn't sure if I could go through with it... I didn't know if I could be married to you knowing you didn't love me..."

I gasped. "You mean... you were thinking of... not marrying me?"

"I always think about that."

"You do?" I thought he'd always wanted to marry me...?

"Well... I used to. I'd think about it every day. It was bad, Yuuri. I love you so much... it was hard to deal with your obliviousness... I'd often consider breaking it off with you. I thought it was what you wanted, and I didn't want to make you unhappy. But I loved you too much, I was never able to go through with it fully. I couldn't leave you."

"I'm glad you didn't."

"Me too. I stuck with you for this long."

"But was it worth it?"

"Do you really need to ask that?" He snuggled into my neck. "Of course it was worth it. I love you. I would stay with you for a thousand years even if you didn't love me, I never would have been able to leave you. And now... now I know how you feel. I know you love me and even though there's a tiny voice in my head telling me it might not be real, I'm not doubting this for a second. I'm the happiest person alive right now."

"Good. I always want to make you happy."

"Yuuri?"

I felt him put a hand on my face. "Yes?"

I knew what he was going to do, so I met him half way and leaned down to kiss him. Our first real kiss as a couple in love.

"Now I'm _really_ looking forward to our honeymoon." he said deeply.

I blushed. "Heh." was all I could manage to say.

"Haven't you thought about it?"

"Sure I have!" I said a little too quickly. His resulting smirk was adorable. "I've been thinking of ways I can make it special for you."

"It already will be special just by being with you." he purred.

"What did I do to deserve you?" I wondered sincerely. I was just an average guy. I wasn't anything special. What had I done in order to deserve this wonderful person?

"I've often wondered the same thing."

"You know," I said, recalling my last conversation with Gisela, "soon we won't even be able to be a few feet apart. The babies will pull us together."

"Is that going to be a problem?"

"No, it's just the opposite."

"Yuuri... did you mean what you said to your parents when they were here? Are you really not going to leave anymore?"

"Yeah, I meant it. Part of it was just because I don't know how traveling between worlds would affect the baby, but even after they're born I still won't want to leave. I want to stay here, with my family. My husband and my children."

"I have to tell you... suddenly I'm not so scared anymore."

"Me either."


	7. Gwendal's Blessing

**Chapter 7 - Gwendal's Blessing**

:Yuuri's POV:

It was only a few days until the babies were due. I was so excited! Wolfie and Greta were as well. We couldn't wait to have these new additions to our family. My parents were here visiting again, just in case we would go into labor early. It was so good to see them again. They were eager to meet their grandchildren too, along with Celi.

Wolfram and I had to spend every second together. I wasn't complaining, especially now that we'd discovered each other's feelings. It was so wonderful to know he was completely mine, and I was completely his.

The wedding preparations were coming together nicely as well. My parents had bought my tuxedo and Wolf's gown. I was really grateful they agreed on having a western-Earth style wedding. It meant a lot to me.

The only thing that was bothering me was Gwendal. While everyone seemed to be excited for the wedding, he never commented on it. I knew he was happy for us, I could see it in his eyes. But why was he being so stubborn about it?

I needed to talk to him. And I thought it would be better if I did it alone, but it was physically painful for us to be apart. And if we try to fight the pain, the magic in our babies literally pulls us together. We only tried that once, though.

"Yuuri, you're shifting a lot. Do you need to go to the bathroom again?" Wolfram said from beside me.

"What? Oh, no... but I do need to go somewhere."

He whined. "Aw, why? My back hurts, I don't want to go anywhere."

"I need to talk to Gwendal." I told him.

"Oh? Come to think of it, I haven't seen him in a while."

"I think he's been avoiding us."

"I got that feeling too. But do we have to go to him? Can't we just ask someone to bring him to us?" He reached across me to pick up the bell we were supposed to ring if we wanted a maid to come to us.

"Ah! Don't ring the bell, it's annoying!"

"How else are we supposed to get anyone's attention?"

"Fine, go ahead." I sighed and plugged my fingers into my ears as he rang the bell.

"I like the way the bell sounds. It's pretty." He smiled fondly at the tiny bell.

"I'm sorry, I just have a headache all the time."

"Maybe we're spending too much time together." Wolfram huffed and closed his eyes.

"Come on, you know that's not what I meant. I love that we've been together so much. I love you."

He opened his sparkly eyes and smiled at me. His beautiful golden hair was messy from the lack of activity and his maternity nighty was falling just slightly off his shoulders. "I love you, too."

"I know you do." I put an arm around him.

There was a knock of the door and Doria's head popped in. "Did someone ring the bell?" The bell wasn't actually loud enough to be heard throughout the castle, it was one of Anissina's inventions. It had a maryoku reserve built into the handle so when it rang, it would cause other bells just like it to ring in certain rooms of the castle.

"I did." Wolfram said tiredly. "Would you tell Gwendal we'd like to speak with him? And if he says he's too busy, tell him it's an order from the Maou."

"Hey," I said jokingly, "you can't just give the Maou's orders for him."

He hit my arm lightly. "Wimp."

"Uh..." Doria said, looking at us bicker. "I'll do that right away."

"I'm not a wimp." I pouted.

"Yes you are. But your _my_ wimp, so it's ok. I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Right, just like you're my stubborn, quick-tempered..."

"Ok, ok." He laughed. "I get it."

I laughed but got sidetracked when our door opened again.

"Gwendal." I smiled.

"You needed to see me?" he asked robotically.

"Yes." I said. "Um... I want to ask you why you haven't shown us any support in our relationship."

"I have never expressed any opposition to your union." he responded.

"That's not what I asked." I groaned. "Wolfram and I will be married in only a little over a month. Everyone has given us their blessing. Celi. Conrad. Even Waltorana has personally wished us happiness. Why haven't you?"

"That's..."

I saw Wolfram staring at me in shock. Did he really not know I'd noticed? "Wait. There's something I have to tell you before you answer. You may be thinking that this whole marriage is just for show and you're worried about your little brother. But I want you to know that I love him very much, and that my one wish is to make him happy. And your blessing would mean a lot to him. And to me."

Wolfram's eyes started to tear up. "Yuuri..."

"Gwendall... please, consider Wolfram's feelings if you're not concerned about mine. You're his brother, and I can see that it's hurting him to think you may disapprove."

"Is this true?" Gwendall addressed his younger brother.

"Well..." Wolfram blinked. "Yes... I mean... Yuuri really does love me. And I really love him too and it is rather sad that you seem to be against this whole thing. You're my brother, after all. I respect and look up to you. As will these children, as you will be their uncle. Are you really someone who would make his brother and nieces or nephews unhappy like this?"

"Of course not." Gwendall answered. "Until this point, I was unaware you'd finally admitted your feelings. I had assumed this was all for the sake of appearances, as if to prevent a national scandal. At this point I thought you'd never see the truth."

"Truth?" I repeated.

"Your Majesty, I don't take any joy in being the one to tell you this, but I suppose I must. You see, everyone already knew you two were in love."

"Huh?" Both Wolfram and I gasped.

He chuckled. _Gwendall_ chuckled! He actually _chuckled_! That is so closely related to laughter and happiness, I was confused. "You boys appeared to be the only ones unaware of each other's feelings. We could all see it, how Wolfram changed almost immediately when you arrived. And how you worried about him nonstop. But we all agreed that we had to let you discover it on your own. There was still some doubt, of course, especially with the way you and Conrad were always fussing over each other."

"Me and... Conrad?" I said. Eew. I loved Conrad, but certainly not like that!

"I knew you were a cheater. Hmpf!" He crossed his arms and looked away. He was only playing. I hoped.

"And of course there were a few other bumps in the road." Gwendall continued. "Such as Wolfram running off back to his homeland and calling off the engagement. And Your Majesty's almost permanent return to earth. And Elizabeth's return. And..."

"We get it, already!" I shouted. "I mean... I know there have been a lot of threats to our relationship..." I stammered. How was I supposed to continue?

"But I suppose the event that crushed all doubt was when Gisela announced you'd conceived Love Twins."

"How does that get rid of the doubt?" Wolfram wondered. "Love Children can be created through one-sided love..."

"That is true, but Love Twins cannot. The legend says that a pure, one-sided love can indeed create a child through magic, but for this... well... certain activities must be performed. Love Twins, however, are created when two mazoku who are secretly pining for each other make any kind of skin-to-skin contact."

"So this happened because we needed a way to be together?" Wolfram asked.

"That is correct." Gwendal nodded.

"And everyone was just waiting for us to realize? Why didn't anyone just tell us?"

"You needed to realize for yourself." Gwendall explained. "None of us wanted to interfere and risk compromising things. Your Majesty, I am very happy to know that you love my little brother. I know you two are well suited for each other, and I leave him in your care. Consider this my blessing."

"Thank you." I say, stunned.

Wolfram is really crying now. "Thank you, Brother. This means a lot to me." I think it's adorable how emotional he is. I reach over and hug him as Gwendal excused himself.

"Thank you, Yuuri." Wolfram said through happy tears.

"Um... you're welcome... I didn't do much, although sometimes talking to Gwendal can be quite a chore..."

Wolfram leaned over and kissed me sweetly before wiping his tears away. "Not just for that. I mean that was noble and wonderful and I appreciate it to no end but... I'm thanking you for everything you've done for me. Even if I didn't see it, you loved me. And you wanted me so much... you gave us these children and now we're getting married in a few weeks and... I'm just so happy, Yuuri."

"I'm glad you're happy." I hugged him as tightly as I could. "But we created these children together. It was the love and magic running through both of us that allowed them to be here. So I should be thanking you as well."

"I never thought this would happen to me. I always thought... I'd get married for business or you'd marry me simply because you were too afraid to end the engagement... I never thought you'd ever love me back."

"I know. I thought the same thing."

"I really love you, Yuuri."

"And I really love you, Wolf."


	8. Babies

**Chapter 8 - Babies**

:3rd Person POV:

"Wolf, should we really be walking around when..." Yuuri stopped suddenly and grabbed his stomach.

"Yuuri are you ok..." Wolf put an arm on his future husband's shoulder.

"Um... I know I've been eating a lot, but am I _supposed_ to feel like my stomach is being stretched out?" Yuuri asked frantically.

"I don't know, probably not..." Wolfram was getting worried. "Should I ring for Gisela?"

"Ah!" Yuuri yelled and fell to his knees. "Ow!"

"Yuuri, you're scaring me..." suddenly Wolfram put his hands on his belly. "Wait... I feel a stretching sensation too... does this mean... aaah!" He cringed and fell to his knees beside Yuuri. "Oh wow... oh wow... Yuuri, I think the babied are coming!"

"No shit, Sherlock."

"This is no time for your Earth references!" Wolfram shouted, recognizing the phrase. "The bell is in your pocket, right?"

"Oh, I hate ringing the bell..."

Wolfram smacked him lightly. "Doesn't matter, we haven't got much of a choice! It's not like we can get up and run to fetch Gisela. Ring the damned bell!"

"Fine, fine." Yuuri reached into his pocket and pulled out the bell, shaking it furiously as the pain increased.

A maid came running and saw them kneeling in the middle of the hallway. "Your Majesty, Wolfram, are you alright."

"I think we're going into labor. We need Gisela." Wolfram said. "Tell her to come straight away."

"Ok." the maid said and ran off frantically.

"This is it, Wolfram." Yuuri said happily. "Our children are on their way."

"Someone should inform Greta." Wolfram replied.

"I'm sure the news is spreading already." Yuuri whispered. They had told a maid, after all.

"That's true."

"Yuuri, Wolfram!" Gisela was running toward them. "What's happening?"

"What does it look like?" Wolfram asked sarcastically. "We're having babies!"

"It looks like it." Gisela nodded coolly. "Ok, I've brought some soldiers along and they're going to carry you to the birthing room. They've been instructed on how to properly handle you, so please do not resist."

"Hey! What's going on?" Yuuri yelled as he and Wolfram were lifted into the arms of a bunch of soldiers.

"Well, this is embarrassing." Wolfram rolled his eyes.

They were carried through the halls to a room near the back of the castle. The soldiers set them in each in a bed and walked out.

"We're putting you in separate beds," Gisela told them, "because it might be dangerous to have you together. But you have to be close enough or else the twins won't want to come out."

"What!" Both Wolfram and Yuuri exclaimed.

"I didn't tell you?"

"Tell us what?"

"Oh... that if you weren't together when it came time for the babies were born... they wouldn't be born."

"You mean they'd just... stay in there?" Wolfram asked, concerned.

"Shouldn't we have been informed of this?" Yuuri was also panicking.

"No, once we knew you'd conceived love twins, we knew you'd be together eventually. You're both rather oblivious, did you know that?"

"We've been told." Both Yuuri and Wolfram sighed.

X

Everyone was waiting outside the birthing room. There had been no word on the boys' condition since the medical team had gone in. They'd heard some screams, but nothing else.

Until Gisela stepped out of the room, smiling brightly.

"Congratulations, Greta," she stooped down and patted her on the head. "You have a brother and a sister."

"Wow!" Greta spun around and clapped her hands. "Can I see them?"

"You may. Only one person at a time, please. Our boys are very tired."

Greta ran past Gisela and into the birthing room.

Yuuri and Wolfram were both sitting in the same bed now, and each was holding a small bundle in their arms.

"Are those my baby brother and sister?" Greta asked shyly.

Yuuri and Wolf looked up.

"They sure are." Yuuri said.

"Why don't you hop on up here and say hello." Wolfram patted the bed.

"Ok." Greta practically sang as she climbed up and sat between them. "They're so cute. And they're blond just like you, Wolfram."

"Yeah." Wolfram said proudly. "And they have Yuuri's beautiful black eyes."

"They're sleeping." Greta whispered. "This is so cool. What are their names?"

"This one is your brother, Joel." Wolfram showed her the baby he held in his arms.

"And this one is your sister, Joelle." Yuuri moved so that she would have a better view.

"Can I hold them?" Greta asked excitedly.

"Sure." Wolfram said. "One at a time, though. And just be very careful, ok?"

"I will." She stretched her arms out and took hold of Joel. "He's so small."

"Now that is just adorable." Wolfram looked at Greta holding her brother and again had that feeling that it was just too good to be true.

"You're happy, Greta?" Yuuri was checking just to make sure. He'd heard stories about older siblings feeling left out once new babies arrived.

"Of course I'm happy! I'm a sister! I have two perfect daddies, and two adorable baby siblings. I've got this huge family that loves me and we're all together."

"Well said, Greta." Yuuri nodded. "I'm so lucky. I love all of you so much."

Wolfram and Greta answered at the same time, "We love you too, Yuuri."

"And I'm sure the babies would say the same thing if they could talk." Greta theorized.

"I think you're right." Wolfram agreed. "We're all one big happy family. We're going to be fine."


End file.
